


Always Ready

by bleedforyou1



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Bottoming from the Top, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedforyou1/pseuds/bleedforyou1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Arthur keeps himself lubed and open at all times, ready for whenever he feels like riding Merlin's cock. He also carries a cock ring or similar device with him, which he puts on Merlin before being fucked by him. That way, Merlin can't come and is ready for another round ASAP, should Arthur need it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Ready

**Author's Note:**

> In response to this prompt at KMM: http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/19042.html?thread=37700706#t37700706
> 
> I'm in a pwp writing mood so... YAY! (Also this wasn't beta-ed, so sorry for the mistakes!)

Arthur sighed and shifted in his throne as yet another farmer complained about his chickens being stolen in the dead of night. It was around lunchtime and Arthur was hungry and bored, tired and getting increasingly anxious to be alone. Well, not totally alone, but still. 

A tingle of something familiar flooded up Arthur’s spine, making him sit up straight, want spreading through him. He coughed into his hand, interrupting the farmer’s rant. 

“Well Lord Mcintyre, while listening to your plight, I have decided it is a good idea to send with you a hired stablehand-- to watch over your livestock at night. Merlin, take the first boy off the list of the unemployed and send him with Lord Mcintyre, will you?”

Merlin nodded at his side and quickly walked the Lord out of the room, talking fast about the charms of the boy and probably already trying to get the boy a higher wage. Arthur smiled slightly as he watched them-- Merlin was constantly trying to help the youngsters around Camelot, and it was with his help that Arthur had opened three schools just these last few months of his reign. 

Guinevere stood up from her throne next to Arthur and smiled at him. “I think I’ll have lunch in my chambers, sire,” she said softly, hand reaching out for Sir Lancelot, who stood by her throne at all times. Lancelot quickly took her hand and helped her down from the stepping stone and Arthur grinned. 

“Of course, m’lady,”Arthur nodded. “Have a good lunch, I’ll see you both for dinner later.” 

Lancelot smiled at Arthur and Arthur nodded as they both left. The idea of Guinevere being an acting Queen yet still bound to Lancelot had also been Merlin’s, and Arthur soon after, had bound himself to Merlin, his loving sorcerer who... was now walking back into the throne room. 

“Sire,” Merlin smirked slightly as the rest of the council left quickly, the doors shutting behind them in a haste to clear the room before the King yelled. “Would you like lunch in your rooms or--”

“Merlin,” Arthur growled. “What have I told you about using your magic on me like that--”

Merlin grinned, bounding up to his throne and leaning against the side of it.“You were the one shifting around in your seat like some sort of wanton--”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Arthur said quickly, standing up and grabbing Merlin by the wrist, pulling him close and snogging him hard. 

Merlin moaned and kissed him back just as hard, pushing and turning Arthur until he was leaning against the side of the throne and in another moment, a hand was tugging at his trousers. 

Arthur gasped slightly and let Merlin pull off his trousers and tug at his cock. “Merlin-- I want--”

“Oh, I know exactly what you want, my lovely king,” Merlin chuckled huskily against his lips and then quickly turned Arthur around, bending him over the throne’s arm. 

Arthur bit down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from shouting in pleasure as Merlin’s fingers caressed down his arse and tapped against the hole. Arthur bucked up against Merlin’s questing fingers and Merlin let out a small laugh. 

“Merlin, get on with it!” Arthur growled. 

“Hmm, I don’t know, it just looks so lovely inside you--” Merlin said softly, tugging at the small plug and pulling it out before pushing it in, the wet sound of lots of oil and this morning’s come echoing in the throne room. “But if you insist--”

He pulled it for real then, putting it on the side of the throne, fingers teasing still. Arthur stood up suddenly, turning around. His hands dragged Merlin’s shirt and pushed him down on the throne to sit and quickly straddled him, kissing him harshly. He tugged down Merlin's trousers just enough to pull out his cock. “You take too bloody long!” 

“Arthur, come on now, don’t be impatient--” Merlin started to say but Arthur squeezed Merlin’s cock to make him shut up.

“Let’s see how impatient you’ll be.” Arthur pulled off the leather strap that he always kept on his wrist and quickly tied it around Merlin’s cock. Merlin whimpered slightly but put his hands on Arthur’s waist, pulling him down more on his lap. 

Arthur took a deep breath before hovering over Merlin’s cock and slowly working it inside of him, the burn of it sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. He moaned as he took Merlin’s whole cock, the plug had been keeping him wet and open for Merlin’s thick length. 

“Oh-- gods-- Arthur--” Merlin gasped, his hands caressing up Arthur’s back as he helped him rock on top of him. “Sire-- yes-- so good-- so wet and tight--”

“Less talking, more stroking my cock, Merlin,” Arthur said quickly, starting to grind against Merlin’s cock harder and move his hips faster. 

Merlin quickly took Arthur’s cock in his hand and stroked him, using his magic to warm Arthur’s skin and make him moan louder. Arthur took Merlin’s cock in his usual fashion-- brutal but still loving, fast but still deep-- he loved it, loved how it spread him and made him feel whole inside. He wanted it to keep going-- forever and ever, which is why he always kept himself lubed and ready for Merlin to thrust in. 

Soon Merlin was licking up his neck, muttering words of filth and love mixed in, pumping Arthur’s cock while also thrusting his hips up into Arthur. The wet and gorgeous sounds of their coupling filled the room and Arthur let out one more final shout as he came wetly against Merlin’s chest. 

Taking deep gasping breaths, Arthur sagged slightly against Merlin, letting him pet his hair and keep up the grinding motions of his hips, his cock still hard as a rock inside Arthur. 

“Mmm,” Arthur murmured, lips brushing against Merlin’s happily, sated for the moment. “I shall have dinner here. Summon it with your magic will you? I want your cock hard inside me until I’m done with my meal and then I shall take of you again.” 

Merlin shivered underneath him. “Whatever you wish, my King.”

 

The End


End file.
